Typically, a wireless device (e.g., user equipment (UE), a machine-type device (MTD), etc.) is configured to perform various operations during a cell search and selection procedure, which may occur upon initial boot-up, and a subsequent cell search and reselection procedure, after attachment to a wireless network. The wireless device may also listen for a paging message based on a discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle. Currently, according to Release 13 of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard, an extended DRX (eDRX) cycle is being specified.